Warriors of the Onyx Millennium
by Artemis Phoenix
Summary: AU! Fanfic-Over fifty years ago, there once was a peaceful kingdom on the Moon and the Solar System that was destroyed by evil and destruction. When the monarchs of the Solar System are reborn as mutants and therianthropes on Earth in the 21st Century. their lives change forever as they are chosen to save the Earth from impending doom. Rated M for swearing and adult content.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. All borrowed powers and stuff belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Marvel, Stan Lee, Vince, and all the bands 3MB covers from.

_Author's Note: I started working on and off on this around November, 2013 to today. I love_ Sailor Moon _and_ X-Men_, and thought, why not? This is based a bit from the first and third seasons of_ Sailor Moon_. Plus, I was working on this when I heard news of the WWE releases this past June. I didn't want to continue it as I was distraught, but my friend texted me to continue writing as he was the first person to have read the drafts. So here it is, my way of making sure 3MB is alive and rocking faces in our hearts and souls. By the way, 3MB are talented musicians here, so no off-key, tone-deaf shit here. To be also clear, if you don't like slash fiction, don't read it, and to make sure everyone is safe, I also tag for trigger warnings. There will be some sex, but full details will be posted on my Tumblr blog, as well as youtube stuff. So enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Prologue - Onyx Millennium**

In 1963, on the planet Earth, Vietnam became a warzone, JFK is assassinated, Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr, had a dream, morals were being questioned, bread was only twenty-two cents (USD) a loaf, and the fight for freedom and justice was getting started. But on the Earth's moon, was an entirely different setting, for the people on the Moon were peaceful, sustainable, and caring towards one another. However, that will soon change as the Moon, much like the planet they shine upon at night, will undergo the same tragedies and revolutions.

1963 was known as the Onyx Millennium on the Moon.

The Moon Kingdom was a peaceful territory that was ruled by a no-nonsense monarch in Queen Yemaya. Poverty never existed. Neither did marginalization, imperialism, and militarization, the Queen made sure of it. She made sure her and her people never starved or went broke. However, in order to continue that sustainability, legal and justice systems were to be created, but also to ensure that transformative justice is to be practiced. To enforce these laws and other means, Queen Yemaya created her own cabinet that acted as advisors and protectors of her and the citizens of the Moon Kingdom, like a Secret Service. They were the monarchs of their home planets of the inner Solar System and constellations, each (except the constellations) having their own governments and three monarchs of the inner planets and the monarch of the constellation of Cancer were chosen to protect the Queen and the people from danger. They were Prince Heath of the planet Venus, Baron of Libra, King Wade of the planet Mars, Duke of Leo, and Maharaja Jinder of the constellation of Cancer.

Because Venus had similar lunar energy as the Moon, Prince Heath was made Head of State, much to King Wade's chagrin. Though he looked to him as a little brother, King Wade thought as a leader, Prince Heath was impulsive, reckless, and irresponsible. Nonetheless, they always got the job done.

The Moon Kingdom had its own system of communications, consulting, information, research, education, and transportation. That was ruled by the planet Mercury and its Emperor, Alberto. Emperor Alberto made sure the Moon Kingdom and the entire Solar System traveled to their homes and the Moon Kingdom, had mail and telecommunication services (to and from the Moon and Solar System), anyone looking up information on anything that comes to mind. Service to and from Mercury was speedy, and sometimes unpredictable. Because of this, Emperor Alberto was the Queen's go-to Ambassador to the Solar System, meaning he was able to travel to and from other planets, to either mediate between monarchs, sent messages directly from the Queen, or help out the planets when needed. Oftentimes, he was sent to the Outer Solar System, which the Queen had her main government.

The Outer Solar System helped her and the Moon Kingdom survive and sustain their resources ethically—something the United States Government on the planet Earth didn't know how to do. Each planet of the Outer Solar System was assigned to handle certain departments, but all were in charge of preventing invaders from destroying the Moon Kingdom and the entire Solar System. Saturn was the head of homeland security, being that it ruled justice and law enforcement, which included its own Royal Military force. While the King and Queen managed the judicial system (and the harvest, historical, artistic, and archaeological artifacts, and archives), their eldest son, the Thane of Gemini, Prince Andrew, was the head of the Military and Police. He had excellent profiling skills, and he used them to get under his enemies' skin. However, his violent aggression in preventing the invaders from destroying the Solar System, as well as constant spying on the Moon Kingdom often created chaos and clashed with his parents' way of ruling the planet (And Queen Yemaya, as she prohibited any form of militarization). They had a deep bond with the planet Mercury in terms of information. Without Saturn's ruling of historical archives, police records, and order, Mercury wouldn't been able to create educational institutions and people wouldn't have access to records.

But, the deep bond laid in the relationship between the Saturnian prince and the Mercurian emperor. They were best friends, and they were also lovers. When it came to balls and social gatherings, Prince Andrew (or Drew, as people would call him) and Emperor Alberto were inseparable. They were like a pair of twins—same personalities, same temperaments, same hard-driven ability to protect and sustain the Solar System. They sensed each other when danger lurked. They can also read each other's minds (which was often handy, yet erratic during their lovemaking sessions).

Prince Drew's parents were unaware of this relationship, because the young man was extremely private about his social life. And, when Emperor Alberto would stop by to give word to the Saturnian king and queen, Prince Drew would invite him to his bedroom/office/chambers and play his violin for him. Most of the time, the Emperor would inform the Prince on public safety, but usually, it ends up with them drinking, playing cards, and lovemaking (The doors are always locked and guarded by Prince James, Prince Drew's younger brother and Police Commander). Then, Emperor Alberto would spend the night in Prince Drew's arms (after countless orgasms) until he felt he overextended his welcome.

Fortunately, the only person aware of the relationship between the Mercurian emperor and the Saturnian prince, was their best friend, the King of Uranus, Sheamus. He was the sky king, which fit him, because half of the time, his head was in the clouds. But he was serious in terms of change, especially when trying to change the laws Prince Drew was trying to enforce. He was also serious in his role in helping protect the Solar System from outside invasion. Every time Emperor Alberto would visit the planet Uranus, someone made creative, yet, wacky inventions (from slushie makers to barf bags for newbie drunks), someone was starting riots, love-ins occurred (when they should belong on Venus), teach-ins occurred, teenagers ran away from their homes (and became the planet Saturn's problem).

It was a hot mess, but King Sheamus often put his foot down (in the form of a Brogue kick) in some of the radical changes that occurred under his rule. He liked that his people didn't conform to the conservative, authoritative, and policing values like the Saturnian people did, but as long as they respect themselves, each other, and not overdo it to the point where rioting can occur. He did not allow his people to overindulge in some of the recreational drugs and alcohol. Uranus was a planet of non-conformity, not a planet of debauchery. He was excited whenever his best friends stopped by. They would drink, wrestle each other (while drunk), and talk about anything, and everything.

After that, Emperor Alberto would leave his lover and King Sheamus in their home planets, to tend to his own planet and do anything Queen Yemaya asked of him. The other two would continue to protect the Solar System, and the Moon Kingdom, while tending to their own matters at the same time. Although it was a tough job and often, the Queen's Secret Service would get frustrated over the three coldly refusing to work with them because Yemaya didn't not allow them to leave their home planets. The only time the Outers ever left their planets, was when the Moon Kingdom had balls and gatherings, and it was mandatory for everyone to attend.

Despite the work disputes between the Outer and Inner planets, as well as the Constellation of Cancer, they have become good friends. Prince Drew, especially. He had formed a close, motherly-type bond with Prince Heath and Maharaja Jinder. When the Moon Kingdom had balls, the three young monarchs would perform musical pieces for the Queen and her court. Prince Drew had his violin, Prince Heath would play the piano (sometimes the mandolin, guitar, and viola), and Maharaja Jinder would play the drums and flute he made himself from an old dinner roll that turned into a workable hollowed rock. The people of the Moon Kingdom danced along to the music, and the Queen was always happy.

The Solar System was a serene place to live in the Onyx Millennium. Or so everyone else thought. Until that tragic day that would change time and lives forever.

An evil force from the other side of the Universe came undetected through the radars of the Outer Solar System. They were known for their circus charades, random terrorist attacks on asteroids, and their pro-slavery views. Queen Yemaya had once locked them away, never to be seen or heard from again. They were known as the Dead Moon Clan.

Somehow, their leader, Queen Topaz, had awaken an entity that was powerful than the monarchs of the Solar System—One that could create life, but destroy it by all means necessary. It rose from its own world, and burning the force that imprisoned the evil queen and her court. The entity's fiery wings would envelop them and transport them to the planet where the arts, sex, drugs, alcohol, illusions, dreams, the subconscious, and rock & roll occurred: Neptune.

Neptune's king was one of the powerful warriors in the Solar System and, like the planets Saturn and Uranus, assigned to protect the Solar System from outside invasion. Neptune was also home to numerous health care systems (including mental health), medicine, welfare systems, and religious sanctuaries.

Neptune had higher records in crimes, which annoyed the hell out of Prince Drew. He and his family were getting sick and tired arresting and imprisoning Neptunians who couldn't get their shit together. The Saturnian King and Queen even forbade King Sheamus from letting Neptunians enter Uranus, knowing full well drama will ensue.

But the Neptunian King, King Chris, didn't care. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how people healed, how people could come and escape. For being such a powerful King, he was oblivious to the chaos and disorder surrounding him. He was also oblivious to the Dead Moon Clan forcing the Phoenix Force to possess him.

The Phoenix Force bonded within the Neptunian King's body and personality, making him more powerful enough to attack, and that's exactly what he did. He destroyed his own people before entering the Moon Kingdom past the Outer Soldiers' radars.

The Outer Monarchs and the Mercurian Emperor tried to catch the Phoenix and the Dead Moon Clan, but they were too late. The Dead Moon Clan and the Phoenix Force had killed the citizens of the Moon Kingdom. Their power was too much for the Queen's Cabinet Members, the only monarchs who protected her and her court from danger, for they succumbed to it. Their battered bodies were buried underneath the rubble that was once the Moon Palace, while Queen Yemaya was fighting for her life on top of the rubble.

Prince Drew, Emperor Alberto, and King Sheamus stood by the Moon Queen and saw their whole lives destroyed. They saw King Chris as the Phoenix flying above, taunting them. Prince Drew was livid that they failed to protect the Solar System from this danger. He thought that there was no way they could rebuild and recover. Emperor Alberto gazed into his lover with worry, for Prince Drew was never emotional, but he felt the pain from his broken heart. Prince Drew confirmed his worries by giving the Mercurian Emperor once last kiss. He picked up the glaive that once belonged to his father and held it above his head. King Sheamus tried to stop the Saturnian Prince from doing the unthinkable but was shoved away.

Before Queen Yemaya used her remaining energy to cast a spell using the Glitter Ice, Prince Drew raised the glaive above before lowering down in an abrupt strike against the ground. A bright, white light swept the Moon Kingdom. King Chris and the Phoenix Force that was controlling his body, mind, and spirit, was sealed away into a black hole called the Vortex of Bleached Heat. The Dead Moon Clan was sealed away into an unknown abyss into the galaxy. The Moon Kingdom was also destroyed. Saturn's Glaive made sure that little to no remains of the once peaceful and sustainable kingdom existed. However, as Queen Yemaya succumbed to the exhaustion and stress from using the Glitter Ice, she sealed her court, her Cabinet members, her messenger. and the two Outer Solar System monarchs into rainbow aura-like rays.

The rays traveled fifty years into the future so that the souls sealed inside them could be reborn on Earth. Those reborn will once again be called upon to save the Earth from the impending Incarnate destined for utter destruction… 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Starting Over in the Now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing. All borrowed powers and stuff belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Marvel, Stan Lee, Vince, and all the bands 3MB covers from.

_Author's Note: The First Chapter...enjoy and review after._

* * *

**Present Day, Miami, Florida, USA**

Heath Slater had a rough couple of years. He once was a decorated athlete in Pineville, West Virginia, winning everything from basketball trophies to Golden Gloves in boxing. Though he had these achievements under his belt, half of the town despised him. It wasn't the trophies he kept winning.

Heath was a mutant, meaning he was born with supernatural abilities.

There were billions of mutants living all over the world. Some were tolerant towards mutants, but unfortunately for Heath, the town's Southern and Christian ways were intolerable of him. Heath had the ability to create plasma orbs of pure psionic energy. The bigger the orb, the more dangerous the explosion. The orbs could also be converted into beams of light, which Heath used to entertain curious groups of children (until they were pulled away by their parents). If it wasn't the orbs, he was attracting people with his pheromones. He could use them to manipulate them, if he wanted to, but he mostly got dates with women and men, and received beatings from their ex-boyfriends and conservative members of the community.

Heath was sad and angry at how the town hated on him. It wasn't his fault he was born like this. The town didn't offer any sympathy, but constant gaslighting and victim-blaming. He also couldn't gain employment in retail or any corporate job because of his mutant abilities. The only way for Heath to have a sustainable income, was to engage in prostitution. Being a sex worker, however, were met with severe consequences with Law Enforcement and the Prison-Industrial-Complex. Heath was not only the town mutant, but the town whore.

Heath's future in West Virginia was bleak and depressing, so he moved away to a place where he could make his dreams come true, and there would always be parties: The sunny beaches of Miami, Florida.

The strawberry-blond haired man had a talent to become a rock star. He could play every musical instrument he could get his hands on, as well as belt out a note or two, but he realized that no one would take interest in a one-man Southern rock band (Except on _America's Got Talent_), nor will they sign him to a record deal. That's when Jinder Mahal, a Canadian immigrant of Sikh Indian descent, came into the picture.

Six months ago, Jinder had opened a Punjabi-style Indian bakery with his widower father in Miami's Fashion District, when he answered to Heath's ad about starting a band:

**I want to start a band. My influences are Guns N' Roses, The Gits, AC/DC, Peaches, Staind, Metallica, & Hole. Call me 304-JK5-0715.**

Like Heath, Jinder played every single instrument his late mother ever taught him, because she thought he wasn't going to be marriage material if his future wife was going to be bored by a man with no talent. Also, just like Heath, Jinder was a mutant with the ability to feel the emotions of others and control them. He also had the ability to control people to do his bidding, depending on how he's feeling, or just for fun.

Their two-man band got off to a great start within these six months of knowing each other, but Heath felt like there was something missing. That Fall, Jinder introduced three of his new friends, an Irishman, an Englishman, and a Scotsman who was closer to Jinder's age. "Heath, this is Sheamus O'Shaunessy, Wade Barrett, and Sergeant Drew Galloway," Jinder introduced him.

The three men had moved from the British Isles five years ago. They had different backgrounds and met randomly at a pub in Wales before moving to the United States to pursue the American dream. Ever since Jinder and his father opened the bakery, Drew, Wade, and Sheamus became his regular customers. They also had mutant powers. Wade and Sheamus were telepaths (with Wade having pyromantic abilities along with his, as well as the ability to transport himself to another place, or have objects transport to him), but Sheamus senses danger or good fortunes from the wind. Drew explained that he was a werecat, a type of human species where he can turn into a black cat with five digits on each of his paws, and a very long tail. He also explained that twenty-five percent of werecats can develop mutant abilities.

"I am part o' teh twenty-five percent," he explained as he unscrewed a light bulb from the lamp above them and gripped the end of the bulb. The bulb illuminated in his hand then shut itself off as Drew placed it on the table. "I hae three sets of organs in meh body that generates electricity. The doctors back in Scotland were baffled by it when I was growin' up. Plus, I am telekinetic."

After three months of hanging out and getting to know each other (adding in some heated conversations between Wade and Heath), Heath asked if they would like to join his band. "Actually," Wade guffawed, his English accent perky, "Drew can play!"

"Wade!" growled Drew. "Do nae bring it up! I don't wanna talk 'bout it!"

"Ah, don't be so mod'st, mate! You're ah former Suzuki violin prodigy. You'll fit in perfe'ly with 'Eath's band."

Suddenly, Drew started to glow a light neon purple, turning into a werecat flashing light bulb. "Goddamnit, Barrett!" yelled Sheamus. "He's become bioluminescent again!"

"Wha I do?" scoffed Wade.

"Yer embarrassin' him! Stop it!"

"Aye, stawpit!" hissed Drew as he stopped glowing. "I do play other instruments, ye knae!"

"You don't hafta join if you don't wanna, Drew," said Heath. "Ah completely understand."

"Anyway" Sheamus snorted, "two of our roommates moved out, so if yer fellas are interested, we need the occupancies filled, ASAP."

Heath was surprised. He had only known them for awhile, and to have them offer their home was comforting. He was glad in his life for once that he found a group of people, mutants like him, that he can call them his family, and that he could live in a safe environment. "Thanks, y'all!" he said. "Ah've been living in motels an' mah car for awhile now. It feels nice to finally have a place to call home."

"We got free beds, too," added Drew. "So, ye ain't gotta worry 'bout bed sores and bugs botherin' ye at night, Heath. We cleaned them all up!"

"Great!"

"Don't worry about food!" said Jinder, "I can do the grocery shopping because I love cooking, I just gotta ask my dad if I can move in. He's got health issues as of late since my mom died, so I've been helping him out with the bakery and all that."

"If ya don't mind ah certain ginger Irishman keepin' ya up snorin' like ah gorilla," Wade quipped, before getting a growling stare from Sheamus.

"Ye shouldnae beh talkin', English," Drew sarcastically retorted. "Ye farts are strong enough tae kill off a colony of ants."

Heath, Jinder, and Sheamus were giggling, pissing off Wade.

"Says the Scotch werecat who brings 'ome rats an' eats 'em on the kitchen floor with limes!" Wade said with a devilish smile.

"Do nae bloody start!" Suddenly, Drew's radio announced a homicide south of the Model City/Liberty City neighborhood. "Ten-four, headin' o'er there nae," the Scotsman spoke into the radio before storming out of the bakery and hopping into his car.

A year went by, and Heath and Jinder moved into the house Drew, Sheamus, and Wade shared in the Model City/Liberty City neighborhood. They had become a loving family, with brotherly-like bickering between Wade and Heath, Heath and Sheamus waking up the entire house with their loud snoring, Jinder feeding everyone, and Drew using his technopathic abilities to get free soccer games, porn, and pay-per-views by manipulating their satellite provider's DVR with his iPhone. It was that same year Drew decided to join Heath and Jinder's band, calling themselves 3MB. They made extra cash playing punk rock and grunge covers at bars and clubs, and played at Sheamus' pub where the Irishman worked as a bartender.

Heath was about to live his dream as a rock star when a stuffed white cat appeared on his bed from out of nowhere one night. He unzipped the back of the plushie and found an orange wand with a giant gold star attached to it. The Venus glyph was etched on the star. Then, the zipper that was on the stuffed cat's back disappeared. _What in the world?_ He thought.

Then he read the etched wording on the wand before Jinder rushed through his bedroom like the police on a sting. "Jinder!" he yelled. "Why you bustin' in mah room for?! What is yo' deal, man?"

The Indian held up a black stuffed cat and a sand-colored wand with a golden crab attached to it. "What's going on?" he asked. "Do you know about all of this?"

"Nah-uh!" the Southern ginger responded, "Ah just found this white stuffed cat on mah bed with this wand."

Then, Jinder pointed at Heath's forehead. The same glyph that was on Heath's wand blazed a bright orange on his head. Heath stared at the tall mirror and freaked out. Jinder then noticed the Cancer symbol illuminated a bright baby-blue color on his own forehead hidden underneath his turban, and they both started screaming. "OHMIGOD, WE GON' DIEEE!" yelled Heath.

Jinder then started bawling his eyes out, and Heath joined him as they embraced. "I'll put you on my will, Heath!" Jinder sobbed. "Just take care of my dad for me."

"Ah luh ya, Jinder!" sobbed Heath. "Don't worry about the money. Ah'll put you on Child Support an' Welfare!"

The hug got super uncomfortable as Jinder shoved Heath.

"Why you push me, man?" whined the Southern ginger.

"Uh, first of all, I'm not a bigot, but I don't go _that way_!" said Jinder. "Second of all, you gotta have a child to get all of that."

"Oh, yeah!"

All of a sudden, they heard someone screaming, so they looked out the window and saw an insect-like monster terrorizing the neighborhood. They ran out onto the lawn to check it out. Out of the blue, they heard a voice in their heads telling them to transform with the wands they were given.

Jinder felt like they've been drinking too much.

"VENUS STAR POWER…MAKE-UP!" Heath was the first to raise his wand up and a glowing yellow light engulfed the Southerner. The strawberry-blond emerged wearing a blue denim bedazzled jacket and a bright orange and yellow jumpsuit with a studded blue belt and orange knee-high boots to compliment it (Think Rogue from X-Men but with all the fuku colors of Sailor Venus). There was a gold crescent moon patch on his chest, as well as on the arms of his denim jacker. His strawberry-blond hair was streaked a light cerulean color. Heath didn't like how his hair turned out, but hoped that it will be back to normal when they de-transformed.

"CANCER LUNAR POWER…MAKE-UP!" Jinder was the next to transform, emerging into a powder blue sleeveless top with sandy brown trousers and white boots.

The monster roared and continued to wreak havoc in the neighborhood. "STOP!" they yelled.

"You've terrorized this neighborhood long enough, pal!" yelled Jinder. "These people have to go to work tomorrow! Don't you understand how hard it is to get a job in this economy these days?"

Heath slapped his own forehead. "Cancer…that was kinda awkward and cheesy. Anyway, allow us to introduce ourselves, Mista Bug Monster! They call me Venus! Ah stand for Love an' Beauty!"

"And…I'm Cancer, the Guardian of Soul and Embrace!" Jinder folded his arms.

"And we're here to ROCK YOUR FACE!"

"That ain't how a catchphrase's supposed to sound!" Cancer scoffed. "It goes, 'We will right all wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!'"

"What kinda superhero catchphrase is that supposed to be?" Venus whined. "It's, 'In the name of da Moon, we shall punish you!'"

"Why're you stealing shit from _Sailor Moon_, dumbass?"

"You were doin' it, too!"

They started arguing until the Bug Monster roared at them, its mandible hinging open. Venus had enough of it being rude while he and Cancer were bickering. He raised his arm and pointed his finger at the monster. "VENUS…CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Venus zapped a beam of light from his finger directly at the Bug Monster.

It inflicted some major damage, but the Bug Monster was livid so it spat a green slime at them but Cancer fought back with his own attack. "CANCER…BUBBLE BLAST!" he yelled. A crowd of bubbles covered the creature and froze it. Unfortunately, the Bug Monster broke from its icy prison and chased the boys down the street.

Just then…

"MARS…FIRE IGNITE!" They heard a booming English accent.

A bright flame devoured the Bug Monster until it became a shadowy ghost, escaping to the night sky.

Venus and Cancer turned around and saw Wade in a bright red sleeveless jumpsuit with a purple belt and black boxing boots and cape.

"Wade?!" they exclaimed.

"Wade Barrett, ya know me as," said the Englishman, "But always will be known as the guardian of Fire and Passion, Mars."

"Oh…" Venus pondered. "So tell me, Mars, ya know what da hell is goin' on? We got monsters runnin' bout, Ah got covered in bug slime, an' we're dressed up like we goin' to a comic book convention, naw mean?"

"I don't know 'ow to explain this in ah way your small peanut o' ah brain can compre'end," Mars explained, his condescending attitude pissing Venus off, "But it seems that the three o' us had ah past life, and I've been seein' premonitions in the stove flame for a month 'fore I became the man you see me as."

"What did you see?" asked Cancer.

"Darkness, doom. This whole planet is in danger from an unknown source in the Universe. Some'ow, the three o' us came together for a reason…"

Venus started laughing hysterically, literally rolling on the floor. Darkness? Evil sources? If they were going to be forced to give up their dreams and fight evil in these silly costumes, they had another thing coming. "It ain't bloody funny, YA RED'EADED IDIOT!" yelled Mars.

Cancer started crying. "Yeah, Venus…I DON'T WANNA DIE! WAAHHHHHHHH!"

Venus sighed. This was going to take a lot to sink in.

Three months went by, and since they found out about their magical powers, Heath, Jinder, and Wade continued on with their normal lives, making sure to hide their identities from Sheamus, and especially Drew.

Drew was a former CIA espionage, and since he was a technopath, can generate electricity like an eel, and telekinetic, the boys made sure to delete their emails and destroy any hard evidence on their computers and phones. The Scotsman was known to absorb any information by just touching the computer or any mobile device, and he could hack and manipulate the computer systems as well.

They regretted hiding such information, but when the time was right, they could tell them. For now, they have to save the world from destruction, even if meant Heath and Jinder going behind Drew's back and canceling shows. However, the Scotsman and the Irishman have been hiding their true identities from their friends, going back to two and a half years, even before meeting Heath and Jinder.

Every night, Drew and Sheamus would sneak out of the house and come back into late morning. Wade knew better not to ask Drew invasive questions, fearing a heated argument and physicality with him and Sheamus. So, he assumed that Drew was doing undercover work, and Sheamus was with him because he got involved in it.

What Wade was unaware was the fact that Drew and Sheamus were the same soldiers as he and the others, but much stronger, and with an entirely different mission. It all started with these strange nightmares, along with seizure episodes Drew kept having when he was with the CIA. He kept seeing the Moon Kingdom being destroyed before seeing a white light. They grew traumatic every time, and Drew would wake up anxious and drained. No matter how hard he worked himself up the CIA ladder for five years, hoping to pursue his dream goal of heading Glasgow's Interpol office, the nightmares and seizures kept cutting his dreams short.

So Drew had no choice but to "retire" from the CIA, having moved to the States from Scotland at only twenty-three, and accept his destiny as a Soldier of the Outer Solar System. However, he went into the City of Miami Police Department Academy, graduated, and somehow rose up the ranks to become Sergeant, heading the Homicide Unit in the Little Haiti/Model City area. It wasn't like the CIA, the pay was decent, despite the MPD being underfunded. Every day he led a case, the Scottish werecat felt one step closer to his dream.

Sheamus, on the other hand, never had the traumatic nightmares as Drew did, but growing up in Ireland, whenever there were windy weather conditions, he had fainting spells. Because of it, in addition to his bright red hair, freckles, and pasty white skin, he was bullied by other kids. As he grew older and more confident, his mutant telepathic abilities developed. The wind from the heavens no longer became a burden, but more of a messenger. It made him remember the last days of his past life, but reminded him of danger surrounding the Earth.

When he moved to the States to pursue his dream of running his own pub, the wind sent him cryptic messages of his true destiny. Like Drew had to give up his dream, Sheamus did the same, and in these two-and-a-half years, their mission had been to save the world from destruction. Their mysterious goal would unravel as an evil, mysterious organization would sneak their way into Earth.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
